The Day the Master Died
by The SkyWolves
Summary: A parody of "American Pie" from the point of view of Otogi (Duke Devlin).


Things Kazuki Takahashi and I have in common: WE are both game freaks, and we are both manga artists. Things different about us: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! End of story.  
  
A song parody of "American Pie" from the point of view of Otogi (Duke Devlin). Original lyrics by Don McLean. Parody by me, Falcona SkyWolf.  
  
A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that duelin' used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my way that I could make those people play and maybe they'd be happy for a while  
But then that morning made me seeth with rage so wild I couldn't breathe  
Bad news on my screen, it all seemed so obscene  
I can't remember what I said when I learned my idol now was dead  
But deep inside, my spirit bled the day the master died.  
  
*So bye-bye Magic-and-Wizards guy  
How'd that zero beat my hero when he's such a small fry  
I told myself that little Yugi must die  
Sayin' soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
Soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
  
Did you write the book of rules, and do you have faith in that pack of fools if your spirit tells you to?  
And do you have faith in your dice roll, can one move make or break your soul,  
And tell me, how'd Pegasus lose to you?  
Well, I know that you're the King of Games 'cause you broke his heart and wrecked his name  
You made your dirty play, and I won't let you get away  
'Cause I'm an angry teenage gaming freak with a bone to pick and some havoc to wreak  
And I know that you were really weak the day the master died.  
  
*I started sayin', bye-bye Magic-and-Wizards guy  
How'd that zero beat my hero when he's such a small fry  
I told myself that little Yugi must die  
Sayin' soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
Soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
  
Now for so long, I've been on my own, and warmth won't touch upon a heart of stone, but that's not how it used to be  
When the master'd play on the TV screen and his eyes would glint and his cards would gleam  
And he'd made this great game for you and me  
Oh, but while the King was looking down, this cheater came and stole his crown  
The master disappeared, and that's just what I had feared  
And while Kaiba played his dragons three, your morons came and messed around with me  
And I sang dirges silently the day the master died  
  
*I was singin' bye-bye Magic-and-Wizards guy  
How'd that zero beat my hero when he's such a small fry  
I told myself that little Yugi must die,  
Sayin' soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
Soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
  
Hocus pocus, my revenge's focus will not be altered, will not change it's locus. From now on you're on your own.  
And ev'ry opponent you'd meet, you'd wipe 'em out, yeah, you had 'em beat  
With the master on the sidelines in a throne  
The tournament was short and fast, the duel with Pegasus was last  
You both stood up to duel, oh, but you played him for a fool  
'Cause his monsters tried to take the field, your arsenal refused to yield  
Do you recall what was the deal the day the master died?  
  
*I was singin', bye-bye Magic-and-Wizards guy  
How'd that zero beat my hero when he's such a small fry  
I told myself that little Yugi must die,  
Sayin' soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
Soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
  
Then we were all in one room, you and your friends facin' certain doom, with no way to get out again  
Oh, Yugi Mutou, King of Games keeps hangin' 'round with that bunch of lames  
'Cause losers are a loser's only friend  
And as I watched him make his moves, I pictured him with horns and hooves  
No angel of the dark could snuff that evil spark  
And as my points kept fallin' to the floor, I knew that I would close up my store  
And bother Yugi never more because the master died  
  
*I stopped a-singin', bye-bye Magic-and-Wizards guy  
How'd that zero beat my hero when he's such a small fry  
I told myself that little Yugi must die,  
Sayin' soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
Soon I'll have revenge on that guy  
  
I had some girls who cheered for me, but now they're chanting, 'Go, Yugi,' since I've lost, they've turned away  
Yugi let me keep my store, my game's a hit like never before  
But I've changed so much because that fateful day  
And still around, I hear the screams of hateful kids and dying dreams  
No one thinks of prayin', the kids are never playin'  
And the duelist I admire best, the one better than all the rest  
He truly played with great finesse the day the master died  
  
*But we'll be singin', bye-bye Magic-and-Wizards guy  
'Twas no zero beat my hero, though he's such a small fry  
He proved me wrong with every roll of his die,  
So I will not seek revenge on that guy,  
Will not seek revenge on that guy  
I'll be singin', bye-bye Magic-and-Wizards guy  
'Twas no zero beat my hero, though he's such a small fry  
He proved me wrong with every roll of his die,  
So I will not seek revenge on that guy. 


End file.
